Lie to me
by Lockerz
Summary: On top of all the ways you've messed up, you had the nerve to lie to me, lead me on...and then break me. The story of Sian's leaving from Coronation Street.


**Here's a story about Sian's leaving on Coronation Street and how it happens from what we've heard so far. It isn't my best piece of writing and I haven't re read it or checked it over because I'm ill and exceptionally tired and have to watch tonights episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.**

**The song is Kesha-Kiss 'n' Tell by the way. I don't usually do song fics but this time I did and it suits it I think.**

* * *

><p>Sophie sighed sadly as she watched the bus pull away from the bus stop. Of course it wasn't a habit of Sophie's to sadly sigh as buses drove away but Sian was on that bus.<p>

Her mum had whisked her off on holiday again, leaving Sophie here all by her lonesome. Sian had originally been catching the 10:37 bus but had missed it, telling Sophie again and again that she would be back soon and not to do anything stupid.

Obviously the March memories still lingered and in a twisted sort of way it made Sophie feel happy Sian had bothered to go through all that again because it showed she cared. Not much of that had been going on lately. When the brunette was sure the bus was gone completely she pulled her coat further around her and glanced up at the crisp mid October sky.

Just then there was a shout of her name and she turned in time to see Amber jogging up the pavement toward her. The younger girl's eyes widened slightly as Amber doubled over, hands on her knees, panting. God, what had she run a marathon? Finally the darker skinned woman straightened up and pushed some hair from her face. Sophie quirked her eyebrows, wondering if Amber enjoyed yelling people's name, running over to them and proceeding to say nowt.

"What are ya doing tonight?" She finally blurted, seeming to get a suitable amount of oxygen in her lungs. Sophie was taken aback by the question. She had planned to go home and mope, pissing off whoever she could with her pining for Sian. Seeing that Sophie looked pretty blank, Amber smirked up at her. "I've been ditched by a few mates an' we'd planned ta go out tonight, fancy it?" She asked simply.

Amber sure had a way with subtlety, Sophie thought sarcastically before shrugging carelessly. She didn't really feel like it if she was honest. She couldn't have fun without Sian around. However, Amber didn't seem ready to give up as she grabbed the sixteen year old's wrist and gave a small tug. "Come on, Soph," Amber pleaded, sticking out her lower lip in a pouting and childish manner. Sophie scoffed; that was only cute and persuasive when Sian did it.

"I was jus' gonna stay in," Sophie admitted finally, tugging her limb from Amber's slacking grip. The Alahan however persisted.

"Why not?" She asked firmly. Suddenly she seemed a little distracted and glanced around. "Where's Sian?" She added, crossing her arms. Sophie rolled her eyes before telling Amber about Janet dragging her, usually neglected, daughter away on holiday. The older girl's face, instead of sympathising with Sophie's situation, lit up. "Right, so, I'll take ya mind off her absence by takin' ya out," Amber explained, hands extended and eyes wide as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Sophie was still hesitant but she knew the University dropout would continue to persist.

"Amber I really dunt wanna," Sophie told her firmly, reaching into her pocket as she felt a vibration against her skin. She couldn't help but smile as she opened the message from her girlfriend. _Miss you already xx _Simple yet so Sian. Amber's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the other girl stab at the keys to reply. Something soppy was what she expected. Sophie still didn't lose her smile as she returned her mobile to her coat and shrugged.

"I'll even buy!" Amber plucked the statement frantically from mid air. Sophie's eyebrows arched.

"Ya think that'll sway me?" She asked with a snigger. Amber nodded once. With a groan, Sophie crumbled, bringing her hands up to her face. The older girl knew she had won.

"I'll be round at eight," She said quietly, taking a step forward and resting her hand on Sophie's face. Sophie made to pull back but instead found herself frozen to the different but...nice touch. The younger brunette could only nod as Amber stepped past. She heard her speak as she walked away, not finding the strength to turn. "Wear something sexy, I will be,"

_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
>St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
>What we both know<em>

Sophie glanced in the mirror as she applied the last touch of mascara to her eyes. It was weird to be getting changed alone. All too often Sian would be there with her, complimenting her on her outfit or just being irritating and swapping their socks. The swapping of socks wouldn't have been too bad, had Sian's been washed within the past three months.

Luckily she had found out about Sian's little sock trick before anyone had been killed, or worse, smelt her feet. She grinned at the thought and stepped back, setting the mascara brush on the side. Her hand moved up to her stomach, then back, then into her hair. She'd tried everything with her hair that evening; she'd had it tied up, tied down, straightened, the lot but in the end she had just decided to let it do what it wanted, after all, that was the best way to deal with unruly hair.

As her hands ran around her neck her fingers brushed her jaw. The fingers didn't feel her own...nor her girlfriends. She let out a shaky breath and glanced at her reflection. No, she told herself firmly. She just made you uncomfortable touching you like that. Despite her determination to forget, the feeling of the girl's hand lingered. Just then the door banged open, causing Sophie to spin around.

"Your mum said I could come up," Amber said bluntly as she met Sophie's eyes. Sophie wanted to blush but somehow managed not to and went back to looking in the mirror.

"R-right," She stuttered, eyes flitting about her reflection. "Won't be a sec," She managed to breathe as she toussled her hair some more. The mirror didn't only reflect her and she could see Amber in the background watching her. The younger girl nearly jumped as the door closed and Amber spoke again.

"I've never bin in 'ere," She said curiously, moving her eyes away from Sophie to glance around the room. There were pictures and trinkets scattered here and there. What did catch Amber's attention however was a necklace on the desk. Sophie took in a deep breath. What a stupid thing to say...of course she had never been in here, why would she have been? Sophie finished with her hair and turned to watch the other female pick up the piece of jewellery off the desk. "This is lush," Amber said approvingly as she glanced up at a sheepish Sophie.

"Sian got me it," Sophie blurted before she could stop herself, moving closer to the older girl. For a moment she had reason to believe she had sounded aggressive as Amber quirked an eyebrow but she soon got over it. Sophie observed as Amber shrugged and set the necklace back on the desk and made her way back toward the door.

"Come on, don't wanna miss all the fit lads do we?" Amber said playfully as she opened the door. Sophie swallowed and made to go after her. With a smirk the older girl disappeared from the room and Sophie listened to the creak of the stairs as Amber descended them. Sophie made to go again but before she knew what she was doing she'd turned and grabbed the necklace up off the desk, fastening it hurriedly. Taking a few steady breaths in to calm herself, Sophie made after Amber.

_Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
><em>_You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
>Now your little party's gonna end<br>So here we go_

Sophie pushed through the mass of people moving around the club. She really wasn't into these things at all and Amber had been very chaste on the drinks coming her way. She glanced around. Where the hell was Amber anyway? She breathed out shakily and felt a hand against her back. She hated people touching her she didn't know. That in mind, a club was a stupid place to be. She set her teeth and pulling away from the scab who had dared touch her and tried to find a table.

It proved difficult as many were occupied by people who looked half dead to the world, tongues down their insignificant other's neck. She thought of Sian and how when they got a little drunk their kisses grew a little more adventurous. She shouldn't be comparing her and Sian to drunken horny club goers. Why did Sian have to go on holiday without her? She thought sourly as she crossed her arms across her chest. So the girl did need to spend time with her mum, being they were family, but Janet was a selfish bitch to put it nicely and someone Sophie could safely say she didn't appreciate.

She had to love her for giving birth to Sian and all that but she didn't have to like her for being such a neglective mother to her daughter. Sophie seemed to have zoned out in thought as when she finally looked up a rather drunken bloke was looking down at her. She tried to give him her best smile and push passed but his hands stilled her. She wanted to scream and smack him one but that wasn't really deemed appropriate in a club...or anywhere to be honest.

However she could pass it off that he had tried to pressure her but then they would discover she was underage and the whole night would go off on one. She was debating what to do when the man turned away of his own accord. Seemed he had found some other slut candy to observe. In his moment of distraction she slipped away. Once she thought she heard her name called but didn't turn, not until a foot collided with her calf.

Why the heck would someone kick her?

She span around angrily to see a grinning Amber. Her angry expression melted away as Sophie saw the older girl was holding out a glass full of liquid. Sophie leant for it greedily but as her fingers were about to close around it the glass was drawn back. Questioningly, Sophie looked at the other woman who smiled sheepishly before holding out the other glass.

"That's mine," Amber shouted over the heavy beat of the establishment. Sophie narrowed her eyes briefly but leant out to take the newly offered glass, bringing it thirstily to her lips. It burnt her throat but she kept drinking. She missed Sian and wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms when she got back. As she lowered the glass from her mouth and licked her lips she couldn't avoid the glint of satisfaction in Amber's dark eyes.

_Woah, you got a secret  
><em>_Woah, you couldn't keep it  
>Woah, somebody leaked it<br>And now some shit's about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one_  
><em>Acting like a slut when I was gone<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't,<em>  
><em>oh-oh-oh Kiss and tell<em>

Sophie swayed to the music as her hands found her way up into her hair. The room was spinning and the sounds around her seemed overpowering as the bass ripped through her body. Amber was dancing nearby, laughing loudly as she raised her glass in Sophie's direction.

Sophie went to raise her glass in return but discovered it was empty and pouted, indicating this disappointing fact to Amber. The older girl was about to take her glass when a much large hand did the deed for her. Surprised, Sophie turned to see the same guy from earlier holding her empty glass with a smug smile.

"Let me get ya another," He shouted over the music. However, there was a glint in his eyes. Sophie blinked as the entire room continued to spin before she burst out into fits of laughter, clutching her sides. The guy frowned and rested a hand on her hip, trying to pull her closer but Sophie struggled, trying to step back. "Come on, I'm buying ya a drink, one dance!" He insisted in the same raised voice.

Sophie was a little scared as his hand gripped onto her dress and tried again to get her toward him.

"Do one and get away from my girlfriend!" Amber yelled as she stormed forward and shoved the punted back. Hard. He stumbled and dropped the glass, causing a nearby group of lads to spin around and eye him dangerously. Sophie's hands clutched at her dress as she breathed unevenly. Everything was spinning and she could swear her heart rate had tripled ten fold. Reassuring hands wrapped around her forearms and turned her around. Sophie nearly burst out in tears as she flung her arms around Amber's neck.

She felt as Amber's hands rested on her in return, perhaps in a place a unaffected Sophie would rather they hadn't. Finally she assured herself not to cry and pulled back. Amber's eyes were on hers. Sophie's breath hitched in her throat. Before she knew what was happening, Amber's hands were on her face and lips were pressed to hers.

Sophie's eyes snapped open.

Shoving the girl back she gaped at her. Amber looked calm however. Unaffected by the turn of the situation. Sophie stood like that for a few moments: mouth wide, hands clenched by her side.

Before she knew what she was doing she'd moved forward again and buried her hands into the older girl's hair, mashing their lips together in a much more ferocious kiss than she'd had in months.

_You really should have kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't,  
>oh-oh-oh Kiss and tell<em>

Sophie groaned loudly and rolled over in her bed, hand flopping off onto the minimal amount of spare space. Her eyes snapped open. The bed was empty. Slowly the room swam into view. Four walls? Yep. Pictures on the bedside cabinet? Yep. Sian? No. Sadly, she sat up but instantly found she regretted the action as her head began to pound. What the hell had she drank last night? She asked herself desperately as her hands clawed at her messy hair. The ends were sticky.

God, fuck finding out what! How much?

She flopped back down onto the pillows and covered her face with her hands as she tried to recall every single event that had happened. She could recall the club and feeling down, Amber buying her drinks. Her hands flew away from her face. Her mind screamed and her lips tingled. Amber!

"No, no, no," She repeated desperately as fingers buried into her hair. What had she done? Her eyes closed tightly and she felt guilt grip at her heart. Had anyone else been there? She thought desperately for the answer and finally concluded only her and...she shuddered, Amber. The guilt tightened again around her heart. She instantly grabbed for her phone which was nestled on her bedside cabinet in the cup of her bra. _Three new messages, _the painful light of the screen read. With a groan Sophie opened them.

_22:12  
><em>_Hey babe, just touched dwn. Mum says it'll be hot tomorrow. How you doing? Don't go missing me too much :P xxxxxxxx _

Sophie swallowed and pressed onto the next one.

_00:14  
>Uh, so you're doing okay? Haven't gone jumping off any rooves have you?...ha. Ly xxx<em>

And again.

_02:11  
><em>_Haven't been able to sleep. Don't know whether you're ok or you're mad at me! Don't be mad at me, I just need to spend a little time with mum...even if she is a bitch the rest of the time...I love you, Sophie, so much. xxxxxxxxxxx_

_You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
>Acting like a chick<br>Why bother I can find someone way hotter  
>With a bigger, well <em>

Sophie's hand clenched around the phone before she rapidly began to text back: _Went out with Amber, I'm so sorry babe..._She stopped and glanced at the text, swallowing hard. Sian didn't need to know she'd gone out with Amber.

Quickly she deleted the words and startedoff again. She passed off she'd watched a DVD with Rosie and hadn't checked her phone. She told her she loved her, was really sorry and to have fun because she was fine before sending it. When the sent sign popped up she set the device aside. A cold shower was very much in order then a hearty breakfast.

It was gone midday when Sophie set her bowl into the frothy water of the sink and made her way out. Perhaps fresh air would do her pumping head some good. At least she hoped it would. As she tugged on her coat and made her way out the door she was met by the smell of rain and puddles dotted here and there on the cobbles. She smiled gently, thinking how it would be reasonably warmer where Sian was. She was quite enjoying the winter sun on her exposed neck and hands when she heard her name called in a far too familiar voice...from way too familiar lips. She didn't want to stop and talk; perhaps she could just pass off she hadn't heard Amber and make her way hurriedly home.

However, Amber was already jogging toward her. Sophie swallowed hard and turned to the girl, giving her a sweet smile. Well she hoped it was a smile and not a face of pure _'shit get away from me, I want to forget everything and if I could take it back I would'_ness. Amber was smirking far too smugly for Sophie's like as she approached. Amber spotted the uncomfortable look on the younger girl's face and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on!" She implored wearily, crossing her arms across her chest. "You enjoyed it, trust me!" She dragged out the last two words.

"What are you on about?" Sophie asked quickly, raising both her eyebrows. Sophie knew she was a rubbish liar. _We was just trying on clothes we brought, _yeah, real persuasive thing to say to your mother. Amber however looked a little put out.

"You don't remember?" Amber queried uncomfortable.

"Remember what?" Sophie returned slowly, putting her hands together in a way that would show she wanted to listen. Amber's face fell.

"Never mind, see you soon, yeah?" Amber said hurriedly. Before Sophie could even reply the girl was gone. Swallowing hard Sophie kept her gaze forward. Just the way she had wanted that to go.

_Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<br>I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
>I hope you cry<em>

_Woah, you got a secret_  
><em>Woah, you couldn't keep it<em>  
><em>Woah, somebody leaked it<em>  
><em>And now some shit's about to go down<em>

Sian grinned widely as she spotted Sophie sitting at the bus stop through the large window. As if hearing the bus approach Sophie looked up, a happy expression crossing her face as she hopped up onto her feet. It was a very enthusiastic action: Sian had to admit that.

The bus slowed and Sian was off the vehicle before the doors were even fully open, her arms flying around her girlfriend's neck. Sophie chuckled and hugged her back. When Sian finally broke away she beamed at the younger girl, placing both hands on her neck and leaning in for a kiss. Sophie had to admit she missed the way Sian kissed. In fact she had missed every single bit of Sian without doubt.

She didn't need to think about the other person who she had graced her lips with that week.

As they returned to the house Sian babbled happily about how her mum had discovered a hole in her swim suit after putting it on and about a fat American couple who took all you can eat way too far. Sophie just smiled and nodded happily as they went. Sian looked up from her rambles when she felt Sophie's finger slip into her and give a firm squeeze.

"Soph," She whispered gently, turning the girl to face her. Slowly she leant up and pushed some of the brunette's hair off her face, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm here now," She smirked before leaning in and kissing the younger girl's jaw. "And all yours," She breathed as her lips moved up to her ear. "And god have I missed ya,"

_I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't,  
>oh-oh-oh Kiss and tell<em>

Sophie smiled and sat up slowly, pulling the duvet up over her chest as she did so. Sian glanced over her shoulder as she pulled on her hoodies. Sophie couldn't resist that smile. She also couldn't keep her eyes off the way that hoodies fell around Sian's thighs. "Worth the wait?" Sian teased as she tucked some mussed hair behind her ear.

Sophie nodded blandly as she leant over and grabbed her bra and underwear off the floor. She slid from the bed and tugged them on. Just as she was about to reach for her shirt she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips press to her neck. "I really missed ya, Soph, didn't get too bored with me gone did ya?" Sian breathed as she rested her head against her girlfriends and took a deep breath of her scent.

"No," Sophie replied firmly. Sian blinked. "Didn't find any girls to meet again did ya?" The brunette blurted out before she could even stop it. The arms slipped away and soon the body did too.

"How could you think that, Soph?" Sian whispered, obviously hurt. Before the younger girl could even reply Sian had collected up her clothes and walked to the door. "I'm havin' a shower," She said bluntly before disappearing from the room, closing the door loudly behind her. Not exactly the best reunion to have after a good hour reacquainting each other with the other's body. Sophie's hands dragged through her hair.

How could she have said that? She whined and clamped her hands over her eyes as she tried not to cry. She was snapping under the weight of her own guilt. That restricting feeling had taken its place in her heart again. Just then the door reopened and she turned just in time to see Sian grabbing her underwear off the side.

Seeming to feel eyes on her, Sian glanced up. Sophie was horrified to see the gorgeous blue orbs of her girlfriend were glistening with tears. "Sian," She breathed. The blonde shook her head and went to turn away. Sophie, determind to stop her from doing so, grabbed her wrist and span her round. Sian squeaked and was about to shout but instead watched open mouthed as her girlfriend sank down onto one knee.

"Soph, what the heck are ya doin'?" Sian breathed as she glanced around. What the fuck was she playing at?

"Sian, I love you," Sophie muttered shakily. Sian's jaw dropped again. "An' I can't give ya a fancy ring or nowt at the moment but I will," Sian just stood there, frozen at the thought that this was actually real and happening. "Please, I already feel like an idiot, I'm in my knickers for gods sake," Sophie let out a choked laugh.

"Think about this, Sophie," Sian implored. She felt her hands trembling.

"I have," Sophie lied. "So?"

"Yes," Sian stammered before grabbing her girlfriend's shoulder and pulling her to her feet. Sophie melted into the blonde's embrace. Sian blinked a few times as her hand came behind Sophie's head and wiped at her eyes. Sophie's eyes clenched shut. _What had she done? _

_You really should have kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't,  
>oh-oh-oh Kiss and tell <em>

Rosie beamed as she slammed the stack of bridal magazines down on the table and selected one from the middle of the pile. Ultimately this caused the others to clatter and topple to the floor. Sian yelped as she pulled her legs up onto the sofa beside her to avoid the onslaught while Sophie didn't seem to even flinch. The younger brunette had been gazing at her hands for the past ten minutes after all as Rosie had acted like a wedding planner, telling them all about dresses and what not. It was to be a Winter Civil service...but Sophie and Sian had insisted it be small. Knowing Rosie however ever Tom, Dick and Harry would turn up.

Sian seemed to be drawn into the magazines as much as Rosie and Sophie didn't really catch much of their talk as they pointed out who would look good in what dress and started on the cake. If it looked like Sophie didn't care, she did but her mind was miles away. The control drill of two words had etched itself into her mind: _guilty mistake. _Every time it reared its ugly head she pushed it down but now the marriage was becoming so real.

Over the days and weeks she had become more distant and Sian hadn't let it go amiss, claiming if she was having second thoughts it was fine. Though despite this Sophie kept seeing the sadness in Sian's eyes every time she mentioned they could call it off.

Sophie breathed out shakily and stood up, moving into the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rang. Sophie was about to go when Sian jumped up and went to get it herself. Sophie's blood ran cold when she heard voices. Not just any voices.

"Soph!" Sian called as she re-entered the room, homewrecker in her wake. "Amber's here," Sophie swallowed hard and made to speak but her throat had gone bone dry. Amber, as ever, managed to speak however and noted the magazines on the table.

"Was goin' on?" She inquired innocently, looking between the three girls. Rosie looked confused as her gaze moved to Sophie.

"You haven't told her?" The oldest brunette asked softly, her perfectly shaped eyebrows raising toward her newly shortened hairline.

"Been busy," Sophie managed finally, offering Amber a smile before moving toward Sian.

"Right," Amber said slowly, eyebrows knitted together. She moved over to the table herself and picked one of the magazines up. She looked confused as she examined the picture of a bride on the front. Soon enough she grinned and looked at Rosie. "Jason finally popped the question, then?"

"No," Rosie scoffed, eyes wide with amusement. "Sophie has,"

"To Jason?" Amber whispered, eyes falling on the sheepish looking Webster beside her blonde lover.

"No, Sian," Rosie finished with a laugh before turning back to the magazine. Sian glanced between her girlfriend and the dark skinned girl. Her eyes narrowed. She felt Sophie's hand slip into hers and squeeze.

"I love you," Sophie whispered as she glanced over to the blonde at her side. The only thing Sian could do was nod back.

_Oh I hope you know  
>You gotta go<br>You get up and go  
>I don't wanna know<br>Or why you're gross  
>You gotta go<br>You get up and go  
>'Cause I don't wanna know<em>

Sian's eyes spared no mercy for the sobbing brunette. She was crying! She was fucking crying! After what she had just told her and Sophie thought she should be the one crying! Without compassion the blonde wrenched the ring from her finger and chucked it down at Sophie's feet. "Maybe ya can give it to her," She hissed sourly as her hands flexed. She wanted to hit something.

"Sian, please," Sophie pleaded as she moved toward the other girl, nearly stumbling.

"Don't you dare touch me," Sian screamed hysterically, holding both hands out in front of her. Rosie was stood frozen in the doorway, Sally and Kevin rooted to the spot in the arch leading through to the kitchen as Sian clattered down the stairs. Her bag smacked against the hand rail as she tried to get out as fast as she could. Rosie's eyes widened as she watched her sister nearly trip and fall as she tried to reach the bottom of the steps moment after Sian.

"What's goin' on?" Rosie yelled as Sian struggled with her luggage for a moment.

"Get your sister to tell ya," The blonde hissed as she became aggravated and tried desperately to do the zip up. She'd been in such a rush that she didn't know if she had everything. She didn't fucking care, she just needed to get out. Out of this house of lies and cheating. Rosie's eyes flickered to Sophie who was sobbing hysterically on the bottom step, pleading with the blonde to not go. Finally Sian seemed to hear her and span around. "Why shouldn't I?" She yelled. It made Sophie flinch. Sian barely ever raised her voice. "What have I got left, Sophie?" Her eyes became firm as she straightened up. She wiped her filling eyes with her sleeve. "Hope she makes you happy," She breathed before turning away, shoving passed a startled Rosie in the doorway.

Sophie yelled her name and ran after her, feet clattering on the cobbles as she made after a striding Sian. Rain instantly soaked her but she didn't care.

_I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't,  
>oh-oh-oh Kiss and tell<br>_  
><em>You really should have kept it in your pants<br>I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
>Maybe you shouldn't,<br>oh-oh-oh Kiss and tell_

"Please wait, Sian," Sophie sobbed, tears mingling with the rain. Sian didn't let up her walk. Why should she wait? To hear some stupid apology about how she loved Amber more. It had been Sophie's idea to get married. All a lie.

"Everything a lie!" Sian screamed as she turned around. She pushed her hair from her face frustratedly and stood there panting. "You do not love me, Soph! Not anymore!" She shivered and shoved a hand back into her hair. "Why should I stay? So I can see how happy she makes you now? See what we once had?" Her voice was rising in pitch. "I loved you, Sophie, you promised me forever," She whispered. "But I'm not stupid enough to stay," She paused. "Just stupid enough to get excited over your lie," She spat.

Sophie staggered forward and leant out to touch her. Sian pushed the limb away. "Goodbye, Sophie," Sian mouthed before grabbing her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. Sophie could do nothing but watch as the blonde hair of Sian Powers disappeared in the rain hammering down on the all too familiar cobbles, in an all too familiar street, in an all too familiar town...now without an all too familiar girl.

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh Kiss and tell_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haven't read it back so I don't know about spelling mistakes or whatever. Review if you like.<em>**

**_We're all upset about Sian leaving and at the moment this is the basic way it happens. I watch a youtube video with this song and it seemed very similar to this situation. I don't usually write songfics but for some reason I've made an exception. _**


End file.
